


War of the Roses

by hullosweetpea



Series: Writing Prompt Wednesday [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agents, Espionage, Fake Names, M/M, Secret Government Organizations, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullosweetpea/pseuds/hullosweetpea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Robert Plant came in with the snow storm: green eyes, freckles and a warm smile, changed Castiel's life. But the longer the man stays at his B&B and the longer he seems to ignore Cas the more he thinks something's wrong. Normal people don't insist you keep flowers you're allergic too, right? For Writing Prompt Wednesday (Week of 10/28)</p>
            </blockquote>





	War of the Roses

**Author's Note:**

> FF.net to AO3. This week (10/28) was Knights in not so shining armor. Here was the prompt I took great liberties with: The longer we’re together the more I notice how you constantly get little things wrong, like you are pretending to listen to me but you don’t actually listen to me - the time you got me roses a few days after I told you I didn’t like roses, that kind of thing, like the only word you heard was “roses” and now you’re all surprised that I’m ticked at you - and I’m not really sure what to do now

War of the Roses

 

The one thing they never tell you about owning a bed and breakfast is that the chances of you getting any business in the winter months is slim. This number goes down considerably more when you live just across the border of North Dakota and your town can only hustle in tourists five months of the year. So, it was on this bitter January evening, with promise of heavy snow on its way, which found Castiel wistfully staring out the window. The soft glow from the strand of still up Christmas lights illuminated the tiny porch wrapped around the house letting Castiel watch the activities of those outside. Not like there was anyone outside. As he was getting up to leave from his cozy nook car headlights casted shadows across the street and blinded him. The sleek, black car pulled into his driveway and Castiel rushed to the door. Not even waiting for the occupant/s he opened the door and was blasted with a burst of cold air mixed with minute snow crystals and flakes. A tall man wrapped head to toe in warm clothes shuffled up to the porch and Castiel held the door open for him against the cutting wind. The man unwound his scarf and threw the hood off his head revealing short cropped brown hair, entrancing green eyes, chapped lips, and a face lightly dusted in freckles. “You got a room I can stay in?”

 

Castiel blinked, the man’s voice deep and smooth. “What?”

 

The man pulled off his thick, home-made mittens. “A room? The sign outside said this was a bed and breakfast. I know it’s pretty out of season, but-“

 

“Yes, yes of course.” He dashed over to the desk where he kept the paperwork and handed the clipboard to the man. “Just fill this out. Do you have anything left in your car?”

 

“Yeah, just a duffle in the backseat, but I can go and-“

 

“No, let me. You look frostbitten. Warm up by the fire and I’ll pop out there to get it.” Once Castiel knew the man would stay he pulled on his heavy parka and boots and stomped through the flying snow landing in fat flakes. He opened the left passenger door, a bit surprised it wasn’t locked, but he over looked it, and grabbed the well-worn duffle. He trudged back through and by the time he made it he couldn’t feel his finger tips or his nose. He dropped the duffle on the floor and kicked his boots off, heading over to the fire.

 

“Here, it’s all finished. And hope it’s enough.” The man handed Castiel his clipboard back with a thick wad of cash held tight under the clip. He scanned the form and learned the man was named Robert Plant and that under how long he was staying had written three question marks.

 

Castiel put the clipboard aside and stretched his arms closer to the fire. “So, Mr. Plant-“

 

Robert Plant cringed. “Please, that makes me seem so old. Just call me Robert.”

 

“Okay, Robert, what brings you here.”  
  


“The heater in my car shitted out on me a couple hundred miles back on the highway. I got lost after the exit and wound up here. I saw the sign out front and took a shot. I’m lucky you were still up at this time.”

 

The way the fire jumped behind Robert made his hair shine golden and his features appear sharper. Castiel hastily picked his tea mug back up so his hands would have something to do instead of something else, such as lean over and kiss the steadily growing more attractive man. “Yes, um, well sometimes it’s hard when the wind is like this.” He looked back down at his mug and then back at Robert. “Not that it scares me, but it is quite loud and-“

 

A deep, rich laughter burst from Robert’s lips. “I never suspected you of that for a minute. It’s perfectly fine. But if you don’t mind I’d like get a couple of winks in before it turns into tomorrow.”

 

“Right, right of course.” Castiel sat his mug back down and left the living room, Robert following close behind. He let his hand graze over the banister as he sleepily climbed up the steep steps until he reached the top and led him to the first room on the right. “You’ll stay here. My room is just farther down the hall on the left if you need anything.”

 

Robert opened the door and the stale smell of summer, cut grass, fresh linens and brisk air, permeated the surrounding area. Inside was a full sized bed dressed in plain blue linens, a small nightstand with a cream colored lamp on top, and a dresser situated across from it. “I should be fine. Thank you for taking me in on such short notice.”

 

“It’s alright.”

 

He stepped inside and then looked over his shoulder. “What’s your name? I don’t think you said and the sign outside didn’t either.”

 

Castiel could feel the slight tinge of embarrassment rising in his face. “Sorry, Castiel.”

 

Robert gave him charming smile. “Night then, Cas.”

 

-o-O-o-

 

Castiel learned many things about Robert Plant over the next few days and even more as those days turned into weeks. He knew how to work on cars and the moment the streets were cleared off he borrowed Castiel’s car to go to the local auto shop to find parts to fix his car’s heater. When they didn’t have the parts he needed he went to the salvage lot and managed to wrangle up what he called “doable” replacements. He also made the best burger Castiel had ever had the pleasure of consuming and may, in fact, have enjoyed it a bit _too_ much, but thankfully Robert hadn’t heard the strangled moan that came from his throat. They discussed brothers (Castiel talked about his older brother Gabe and Robert talked about his younger brother Jimmy) and hobbies (Castiel talked about the bees he would love to raise and Robert talked about hunting). And then there was another thing Castiel learned: Robert Plant was the lead singer for Led Zeppelin.

 

He didn’t think much about it first, sure Plant isn’t very common for a last name, but Castiel just figured he hadn’t heard it enough. But then there was always the moments when Robert hesitated for just a second when he called him by name. When he had confronted him about it he just brushed it off and said Led Zeppelin had been his father’s favorite band. And maybe Castiel wouldn’t have thought much about it if Robert wasn’t so…forgetful. Maybe forgetful wasn’t the correct word for it, maybe scattered brained was better. Or perhaps the man just didn’t care to listen.

 

It started when they discussed pie flavors. Castiel had said he loved cherry pie, so Robert had agreed to bake him one. That night at supper there was a blueberry pie. Castiel didn’t say anything as he _hated_ blueberries, but Robert looked so pleased with himself Castiel didn’t have the heart to tell the poor bastard. And then the time when he offered to do the shopping he bought a turkey instead of a chicken. Castiel still had no idea how he managed to purchase one as the small store usually only kept them during the holiday season, but nonetheless there was a seven pound defrosting in the fridge when he opened it that night. Or when he bought two boxes of cornmeal instead of oatmeal. At the time, Castiel could overlook the mistakes. They were small, really, if he could persuade himself that. Overall, Robert was a pleasant man and Castiel had been dropping not so subtle hints to the man over the course of the last three weeks. The other day, Castiel was sure Robert had been listening when they both discussed what kind of flowers he would love to plant in his garden and how much he would, never, _ever_ plant roses. Castiel hated the flowers for not only being overly cliché, thorny, but they also made him sneeze like crazy. So when he walked into the living room and saw an elegant bouquet of roses in a crystal vase he was pissed. And he sneezed.

 

“Cas? Is that you,” Robert’s voice sounded a bit anxious and it was coming from the kitchen.

 

“Yes, _achoo_! I’m in here.” Castiel grabbed a Kleenex and blew his nose; already he could feel his head become fuzzy and his nose stuffy.

 

Robert walked cautiously into the room, but when he saw Castiel standing next to the vase he smiled. “I hope you don’t mind, but I thought the room could use some brightening up.”

 

Castiel looked at the bright expression on Robert’s face and sighed. “Yes, thank you.” After Robert left on some kind of business Castiel threw the roses out, cutting himself in the process. _Damn flowers_. And he sneezed again.

 

-o-O-o-

 

The next day when Castiel came home from the bank there was another bouquet of roses. “What the hell,” he whispered under his breath. As he sneezed, he made to throw the flowers out when Robert came in.

 

“Don’t touch those,” he screamed, grabbing them from Castiel and plunking them back in the vase.

 

“What was that for Robert?!”

 

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, well, I thought something must have happened to the others, so bought some replacements. I really like you.”

 

Castiel felt the heat rising in his face. “Uh, I do to Robert, but there’s one problem.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I hate roses and I’m-” he sneezed. “Allergic.”

 

Robert’s face fell. “Oh, sorry.”

 

Castiel smiled. “That’s fine.” He picked the vase up, but Robert grabbed it and violently sat it back down on the coffee table. “What the _hell_ , Robert!”  


“You can’t move them!”

 

“Why, it’s my damn house, or have you forgotten that?”

 

“It is a matter far above you.”

 

“Yeah, well if you don’t give me a convincing excuse right now why those damn-” he sneezed. “Flowers have to stay in here I’m kicking you out, Robert.”

 

He looked between the flowers and Castiel and then sighed. “It’s Dean.”

 

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Dean?”

 

“My name is Dean, not Robert. That’s just an alias,” he explained slowly, as if he wasn’t supposed to tell Castiel any of it.

 

“Alias,” he said, a bit unsure if he wanted to know an answer to it.

 

“I’m a spy for the U.S. government. I’m an agent of H.U.N.T.E.R.: The Homeland Undercover, Network, Technology, and Espionage Regiment. I’ve been put in charge of watching over you.”

 

“I don’t need anyone to watch over me. No one’s after me or any other of those reasons the government watches over civilians.”

 

Dean leaned in so close Castiel could smell is cologne and Dean’s fingers gripped tightly into his shoulders. “But you are Cas; you need to believe me.”

 

“I’m just a civilian.”

 

“You’re Castiel James Novak. Born September 18, 1979. Second son of Chuck and Becky Novak, younger sibling to Gabriel Richard Novak. You graduated from Georgetown University in 2001 with a Bachelor’s in English. You worked a short time as a columnist for _The Washington Post_ , before disappearing off the face of the earth.”

 

Castiel blinked. That was way more than anyone one _normal_ person should know about him. “But, _why_?”

 

“Because the summer before you graduated you interned at the White House.” The words slipped from Dean’s lips as a low whisper. “And DEMON thinks you may have valuable intel.”

 

“Demon? But I was just an intern, what does a demon want with me?”

 

“DEMON is a secret international spy network that has existed since the Second World War, leasing spies out to the highest bidder regardless of what side they’re on and using any means to fulfil their mission,” explained Dean. “H.U.N.T.E.R. received information three months ago that a terrorist cell hired a DEMON agent to track you. Once we had word the DEMON agent was settled in they sent me out to watch you. Initially I was never supposed to make contact with you, but things changed.”

 

Castiel sat down heavily on his couch. “But the roses…”

 

“It’s code. The information H.U.N.T.E.R. received said the DEMON agent specializes in technology bugging, so they didn’t want to risk anything. The roses mean I’ve suspect the DEMON agent has become suspicious and you are to be removed from danger.”

 

“Well, fuck. Here I thought you were just a terrible listener. I feel shitty now. So all those other times…”

 

Dean nodded. “Also code. I do actually know you like cherry pie, and you wanted chicken and oatmeal.” Dean’s eyes flicked towards the window and grew big. “Get down!” He pulled Castiel to the ground and bullets shattered the glass in the window. “ _Shit_ , we have to leave NOW!” He pushed Castiel out the door and he hopped into the driver’s side of the Impala. The engine roared to life and Dean sped out the tiny driveway and towards the highway at break neck speed, swerving dangerously close to other passengers. He pulled up out of the exit and on to the highway, nervously checking behind his shoulder. “ _Fuck_! I’m going to get you out of this I swear.”

 

“Where are we going,” asked Castiel.

 

“Sioux Falls, South Dakota. The extraction team was supposed to take you there, but I’ll have to take you now. Should only take around a couple of hours.” Dean kept his promise with his foot on the gas pedal while Castiel sent a prayer to the man upstairs. He pulled the car up to a salvage yard and stopped the car. “This is the safe house. I’ll stay with you here until the team arrives.” He jimmied the door open and stepped inside, gun close at hand, Castiel close at his heels.

 

“Dean Winchester, so nice to see you again.”

 

Dean froze next to Castiel and when he turned to his left he saw a tall brunette brandishing a gun towards his head. “Hello to you too Bela. Long time no see. How’d the leg heal up?”

 

The Brit looked smugly towards him and shoved the mouth of the gun against Castiel’s neck. “Fine, thank you for it by the way.”

 

He gave her a dazzling grin. “Always glad to be of service. We’re going to have a bit of a problem though, ‘cus see you have something I want.”

 

Bela gripped Castiel tighter. “So sad sweetheart. This one is worth a pretty penny. I bet you H.U.N.T.E.R. fools haven’t even figured it out yet.”

 

“Just hand him over Bela and nobody gets hurt.”

 

“Sure, and I’ll bet you’ll say it again too when there’s a bullet lodged in my skull.”

 

“Now that I wouldn’t mind seeing.”

 

Bela whipped her gun around and fired towards Dean’s shoulder. He moved and it skimmed past his arm. “ _Fuck_!” He aimed his gun for Bela’s shoulder and fired. Bela dropped Castiel roughly to the floor and he landed hard against the floorboards. Soon the room was full of agents surrounding the three of them. Two apprehended Bela and Dean walked over and helped Castiel up. “You all right.”

 

“Yeah.” He held his hand against his head. “I think.”

 

A tall, shaggy, brown haired man in a suit walked up to the pair. Dean brought Castiel’s arm over his shoulder and he smiled when he saw the man. “’Bout time you showed up, Bitch.”

 

The man smiled and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah Jerk.”

 

“Who’s this,” asked Castiel.

 

Dean punched the man in the shoulder. “My little brother Sammy. You know him better as Jimmy.”

 

The man sighed. “It’s Sam.”

 

“Sure.” Dean hissed in pain. “Can we get Cas to safety so I can get my damn shoulder bandaged?”

 

“Yes. Don’t forget to fill out your paperwork this time.”

 

“I won’t Samantha.”

 

Sam rolled his eyes again. Castiel looked up at Sam. “Do you know what Bela meant? By saying I was worth a pretty penny?”

 

Sam crossed his arms. “You were going to be used as bribery for The Trickster.”

 

Dean’s eyes grew wide. “The Trickster! But he has hadn’t come in contact with H.U.N.T.E.R. in years.”

 

“I know, but he was actually undercover. He’s finished now and his recent activity caught the eye of another group. They were hoping that by having Castiel here they could get him to a secure location and terminate him.”

 

“But why _Cas_?”

 

Sam ran his hands through his long hair. “Because the Trickster is his older brother, Gabe.”

 

“Holy _shit_!”

 

“Okay, there’ll be enough time for epiphanies later. Right now we need to get you bandaged up.”

 

 A medic team came over and began to bandage Dean, cutting through his plaid shirt in the process. Cas lingered around, not quite sure what to do since Sam and the other agents had left. “Sorry about all this.”

 

“Don’t. It’s part of the job.” He looked up at Cas and have grinned. “You know, they’ll want to put you on surveillance for a year.”

 

Castiel wrapped his arms around himself. “That sounds like fun.”

 

“Well,” Dean coughed. “It would be even easier if an agent lived with you.”

 

Castiel looked at Dean with a confused look crossed with hope. “Are you saying…”

 

“I still like you and I’m hoping you like Dean as much as you like Robert.”

 

Castiel leaned down and pressed a quick peck to Dean’s lips as the medic finished off the bandages. “I like that, just no roses.”

 

Dean smiled up at him and pulled him closer. “I can arrange that.”

 


End file.
